Latin Name of the Genus and Species of the Plant Claimed: Magnolia grandiflora. 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98STRgraxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Magnolia grandiflora, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98STRgraxe2x80x99 and having the common name Bull Bay Magnolia.
The new cultivar was isolated by the inventors at Uki, New South Wales, Australia, by seedling selection following self-pollination of the maternal parent, an unnamed plant of Magnolia grandiflora. The new cultivar was selected by the inventors, Edward V. Strauss and Patricia A. Strauss, primarily for its small size and early flowering habit. The new cultivar is distinguished from the maternal parent by its medium leaf size, small spreading growth habit, early flowering and medium flower size.
Following selection of the seedling, the cultivar was grown from cuttings propagated vegetatively by grafting. Following several generations of propagated cuttings, uniformity and stability of the selected characteristics was observed. Horticultural examination of the instant plant has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed for xe2x80x98STRgraxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The selected seedling was observed to flower in its second year, and was very florific over a long flowering season with smaller leaves and a small multi-branched plant habit about one third of the size of its sister seedlings. The following table of characteristics indicate the manner in which the new cultivar is distinct.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98STRgraxe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this Magnolia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Early flowering habit;
2. Deep, green glossy leaves, RHS 146A;
3. 6 month flowering period; and
4. Strong, sweet, lemony scent.
xe2x80x98STRgraxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions.
The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Uki, New South Wales, Australia under conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.